bleachcouplesfandomcom-20200214-history
ByaRen
ByaRen is the name of the relationship between Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. Their Relationship Agent of the Shinigami Arc Kon's Great Plan At Urahara's Shop, Yoruichi stares at the sky and Kisuke comes out with a bowl of milk. Yoruichi speaks in a deep male voice about two people that have already arrived in Karakura Town. The scene changes to Ichigo's house. A note on the desk indicates her departure, and she is seen taking one last look at the house she lived in during her time in the real world. She turns and runs, and two individuals are seen above the street, tracking Rukia as she runs away. The Encounter, Abarai Renji! As Rukia runs, she reminisces on her experiences in the Human World and her encounters with the many people she has met during her stay. She realizes that she has become too close to Ichigo and his friends and has developed feelings that would hinder her job as a Shinigami. Pulling Rukia out of her reverie, a voice calls down to her from a telephone pole. Renji suddenly leaps down and thrusts his sword downwards, just barely missing Rukia and sending green light and sparks into the air between them. He remarks that she has gotten far too soft. Then shouldering his sword, Renji demands to know where the Human who took her powers is. Rukia attempts to lie her way out of her situation, telling him that just because she is in a Gigai, she has not necessarily lost her powers. Renji, however, knows the truth. Renji says that Rukia is just another kid from Rukongai like him and she was lucky enough to have been taken in by the noble house of Kuchiki. She should be one of the elite Shinigami, not someone wearing a Gigai. Renji asks Captain Kuchiki if he agrees. The second Shinigami appears behind Rukia. Rukia calls him brother. Rukia is stunned with his presence as he simply looks down at her. Renji leaps forward and slashes at Rukia with his sword. Rukia barely manages to stay on her feet, albeit with a large cut on her right cheek and with one hand on the ground holding her up. Renji then reminds Rukia that transferring her Shinigami powers to a Human is a felony, and informs her that he and Byakuya have come to arrest her and kill the one who took her powers. Renji demands to know the location of the person, but as Rukia remains stubbornly silent, Renji tells her that the first two strikes were meant to threaten - not kill - but the next attack would be for real. Renji attacks again with much more force and again, Rukia manages to barely get away. This time, her arm is injured and she falls to her knees. However, before Renji can make another attack, a blue arrow streaks past Renji's ear. Renji turns to face an approaching Uryū Ishida, who admonishes the two Shinigami for attacking an unarmed girl. Renji is surprised that Uryū can see them at all, and asks who the stranger is. Uryū simply replies that he is a classmate - one who hates Shinigami and was simply passing by on his way home from a sewing supply store. Impatient at being ignored, Renji slashes Uryū's bag in two and once again demands to know who Uryū is. Uryū tells Renji his name, and then says that it is the name of the man who will defeat him. Renji becomes angry and states that he will kill Uryū first. Ichigo Dies! Chasing after Renji, who can only dodge, Ichigo gains control of the fight. On his knees, Renji is astonished by Ichigo's continually rising spirit power. Jumping into the air, Ichigo comes down on Renji, swinging his Zanpakutō down towards his head, but, landing on the ground, discovers the blade of his Zanpakutō has been cut off. Realizing it could not have been Renji, Ichigo, turning to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, is confused as to how he could have done anything from the distance he is standing from himself and Renji. As he notices the severed blade of his Zanpakutō in Byakuya's hand, Byakuya, casually dropping it to the ground, slowly raises his hand to the handle of his sheathed Zanpakutō as Ichigo readies for an attack. As Byakuya appears behind Ichigo, who does not even have a chance to react, a wound appears on Ichigo, and he, falling, has no idea what just happened, not even knowing what direction he was attacked from. Appearing beside him, Byakuya attacks, stabbing through Ichigo's back and piercing through the front of his body, and quickly sheaths his sword again. When Renji claims he could have finished Ichigo off himself, Byakuya states his skills will get rusty if he just stands by and watches all the time. When Rukia attempts to run to Ichigo's side, Renji, grabbing her by the neck, pushes her up against a pole. As Rukia tries to get him to let go, Renji, angrily claiming Ichigo is dead, explains that even touching his dead body will lengthen her sentence in prison by 20 years. Reaching out, Ichigo grabs the bottom of Byakuya's clothes. As Byakuya, without even looking down at him, tells Ichigo to let go, Ichigo tells him to look at him when he speaks. When Byakuya threatens to cut off Ichigo's arm, Rukia, running up, kicks Ichigo's hand off of him. As Ichigo, shocked when Rukia starts to willingly leave with Renji and Byakuya, asks what she is doing, she tells him to never think of coming after her to rescue her, or she will never forgive him. Deciding not to give a finishing blow, as Rukia had stated it would be a waste, Byakuya explains he shattered the soul's two fatal areas: the chain link and the soul sleep. He says Ichigo will most likely die in under an hour, but even if he lives, all his Shinigami powers will be gone. As Renji uses his Zanpakutō to open a Senkaimon, Ichigo watches helplessly in the rain as Renji, Byakuya, and finally Rukia walk through the portal. As the door shuts and fades away, Kisuke Urahara approaches. Ichigo Becomes a Hollow! In Soul Society, Rukia Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai learn from Captain Byakuya Kuchiki the former will be executed at Sōkyoku Hill in one month. When a stunned Renji asks if Byakuya is serious, Byakuya states the next time he sees Rukia will be at her execution. As Byakuya leaves, Rukia, feeling dejected, remembers a Shinigami must never cry, so she fights the depression and fear. Soul Society: The Sneak Entry Arc Stars and the Stray Soon, the two were accepted into the Shin'ō Academy. Renji excitedly announces that he knows the answer to a question the teacher asked, but the teacher points it's impractical for him to answer it by shouting out loud in class. The other students mock him for it. After class, Rukia is concerned about him, and she tells him to keep being enthusiastic and explains that she's sick of the upper class kids mocking them. Renji is next seen running eagerly down the hall to Rukia's room, announcing he passed a test. He stops short as he realizes that Rukia is in the presence of nobility, including Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. The nobles leave, announcing they expect a response from Rukia about something. Renji is awed by their Reiatsu, and once they leave, Renji unfreezes and asks what happened. Tragedy of Dawn ' Elsewhere, Lieutenants Momo Hinamori and Izuru mourn over Renji's near-death state. They are interrupted by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, who says no relief will be offered to Renji as punishment for his failure in battle. Hinamori tries to stand up for Renji, but Izuru stops her, for fear of what will happen to her if she defies a superior's orders. As Byakuya leaves, they are interrupted by Captain Gin Ichimaru, who says he'll defy Byakuya's orders and tells the Fourth Division to heal Renji. '''Renji, Oath of the Soul! Death Match with Byakuya ' Outside in Seireitei, Renji has dispatched a group of Shinigami in his way, breaking their swords so they can not follow. He leaves the group and continues on. As he runs, he has flashbacks of the days he spent with Rukia before they became Shinigami. As he passes through a doorway, a tremendous Reiatsu bears down on him. He feels it and looks up to see Captain Kuchiki, who is watching from atop a building. Byakuya does not allow Renji to pass and save Rukia. He attempts to attack with '''Senka, but Renji blocks the attack and pushes Kuchiki away. Renji says that he cannot be killed by those skills because he has seen them so much and is more powerful. Byakuya is not impressed and prepares to release his Shikai. Before he can complete the release, Renji attacks and Zabimaru appears without Renji having to say its name. Byakuya is startled and asks if Renji has achieved Bankai. Renji does not answer, but powers up his Reiatsu. Renji yells Bankai and when the smoke clears, Renji is standing with a very long, skeletal version of Zabimaru, with a snake head at the end. Renji calls out its name: Hihiō Zabimaru (Baboon King Zabimaru). Byakuya appears calm, but is angry and asks when Renji achieved Bankai. After Byakuya yet again refuses to move, Renji says he has no choice, but to kill him and go on. Byakuya is confident that Renji will do no such thing. Renji attacks and Byakuya dodges leaving a path of destruction as the Bankai hits surrounding buildings. As the Bankai hits Byakuya, Byakuya blocks with his sword, and then releases it to sever the Bankai. The parts fall to the ground, but join up again. Byakuya is surprised, but Renji explains that the blade joints are connected by his reiatsu. Renji attacks from underground and Byakuya lands on one knee. Confident now, Renji declares that he will finish the fight. Byakuya says he will finish the fight with his own sword and Renji attacks. At the last moment, Byakuya uses a Kidō blast that hits the Bankai head on. Startled that Byakuya was able to get so much power even though he skipped the incantation, Renji finds Byakuya's shadow and attacks. The Bankai goes out of control, crashing into the ground and Byakuya explains that the attack was not meant to blind, but to confuse the movements of the Bankai. Renji tries to attack again, but he is bound by Kuchiki who reminds Renji that he too has a Bankai. Byakuya drops his sword to activate the Bankai and a thousand swords come out of the ground scattering into uncountable blades. Renji can only watch in horror. There is a great crash and the building behind Renji is torn by the blades. Renji freezes as blood comes running down his face, then he sprays blood from his entire body and falls to the ground. Saying that Renji's fangs will not reach him, Byakuya prepares to leave. As he walks away, Renji groans as he tries to get up. Byakuya tells him to stop moving, but Renji ignores him. Renji rushes Byakuya, but he raises his hand and several pink blades pierce Renji, going right through his arms. Renji screams and falls to the ground again. Byakuya questions Renji telling him that if he moves again, he will die by his blade. Renji can no longer move and he sits on the ground thinking. Ichigo is asked by Zangetsu if he will get up. Ichigo smiles and Renji does too. They both say that they promised their souls that they would go on. Renji abruptly stands up shattering the blades around him and he charges at Byakuya, catching him by surprise. There is a spray of blood as they meet. Renji looks down and sees the upper half of his blade fall to the ground. The rest of the blade crumbles and Renji falls to the ground unconscious. Impressed, Byakuya removes his scarf and throws it over Renji, and then he walks away. 'Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings ' They decide to ask Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji was sitting with a recovering Byakuya, who asks Renji if he wished Byakuya was dead. Renji said no way, because without him, Renji would have no reason to become stronger. Just then, Ichigo comes barging in and interrupts Renji, who was apparently about to say something really cool. Renji yells at Ichigo, who apologizes and then asks where Rukia is, but those two don’t know where Rukia went either. So they say bye and leave. After they left, Byakuya voices his concern about Ichigo. When Renji asks about it, Byakuya responds by saying he was hoping Ichigo would stop using his first name and that he finds Ichigo very disrespectful. Evidence Quotes Trivia * After Renji's marriage to Rukia, he and Byakuya have became brother-in-laws. Databooks Gallery References Category:Yaoi Pairings Category:Renji Pairings Category:Byakuya Pairings